


After the sun sets

by sanashine



Series: Sunset [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: "« I’m sorry, » Mina exclaimed loudly, letting go of Sana’s hand. She didn’t even know that her voice was able to reach such a high tone. She also thanked every single deity out there that she was a vampire, otherwise her ears would have turned into an embarrassing bright red."--------In which Mina is a vampire and fall in love with Sana.





	After the sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I was listening to this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8EcsltmWSk) when I thought about writing this fic. It's the first time that I write a multi-chapter fic, I hope that you'll like it!

**_2009, October._ **

Mina had stopped counting how many years she had been alive for a long time ago.

To have that kind of life had made her feel alive in the past, always moving around the world, discovering new places, feeling unstoppable. She had never regretted, even for a moment, her decision to be turned into a vampire.

Regardless that, she had decided to settle in Japan almost 50 years ago now.

Momo and Nayeon, her friends, had chosen to start living a quiet life after starting to date each other and she had followed them in her native country.

As a ‘marriage’ present Mina had given them one of her two mansions situated in the suburban area of Osaka and took the other one for herself. She had always liked living alone after all.

The big window of the living room of her house faced a little park and she spent most of her day looking through that window. She loved observing how _ordinary_ people acted, since she could barely interact with them during daytime and, by then, she had also forgotten how it felt like.

Mina didn’t miss having a normal life, since she never had one in the first place, but sometimes she wished to go outside during the hours of light before the sun set.  
She had to admit that she hadn’t felt this way until someone had started to draw her attention.  
During her ‘monitoring-hours’, as Momo called them, Mina had been attracted by this extremely beautiful girl who spent hours and hours reading and sitting on the bench that was situated right in front of Mina’s window.

It was weird to observe a total stranger, Mina was well aware of that, but she couldn’t help it. Something in that girl made her feel _alive_ even if she didn’t know anything about her.

Honestly, her beauty didn’t make things easier. It was impossible to not notice how pretty she was even while being that distant – and Mina’s capacity to see well even during night-time surely helped.  
The first thing that had caught her attention had been the girl’s dog. It was a shiba, she was sure about that, and it resembled the girl a little. Mina had found that really funny the first time that her eyes had laid on them. However, what attracted her the most was the little gesture that the brown-hair girl made: she was always ready to give a smile to everyone who walked in front of her, to play with kids who stopped near her to pet her dog, or simply the way she looked at the skyline with the sweetest expression on her face.  
Mina also found interesting that she always had with herself a book and her passion, while her gaze run through the pages, was visible from the way her eyes sparkled reading each sentence.

It was weird, Mina perfectly knew it, but couldn’t do anything else.

* * *

 

Mina had thought about going out and meeting her a thousand times.

She had lost count of the times both Momo and Nayeon had mocked her about this “crush” that she had for a random _human_ girl. But Mina knew that, deep inside them, they were happy that she was finally showing an interest for someone even if it was just something that she was experiencing from afar.

During her whole vampire life, Mina had always been more invested in discovering the world than other things. She had had some relationships obviously, but they never lasted for more than a few years – and from a vampire point of view it was like being committed to someone for a couple of days.

Honestly, what was really stopping her from trying to have a conversation with the girl was her dog. It was a known fact that animals didn’t react really well around vampires and she didn’t know what would eventually happen. She could manage some sort of attack coming from a dog, she wasn’t worried about that, but how would the girl react?

These thoughts kept emerging in Mina’s mind but one day, after a whole day of overthinking it, she decided to put her worries away and go for a try.

She waited for the sun to start setting, put on a pair of glasses – even if she was aware that it might seem weird at around 7pm during an autumnal evening – and went out when she was sure that the sun wouldn’t have been a problem for her safety.

Mina didn’t know that she needed this much air to keep being alive – well, not really alive but it was the best word to describe her sensation in that moment – until she walked outside of the main door of her house.

The bench, in which the girl sat every day in the past four months, was only 5 or 6 meters away from where Mina was standing. Taking the last deep breathe, Mina started walking towards her. The vampire kept thinking about what she could say when she arrived there. What if the girl found her weird? What if she noticed that something about her was different?

However, Mina didn’t have a lot of time to think about it because the closer she was to them the more she noticed how the dog was looking at her with a really strange expression.  
Everything happened in a moment: the dog started running towards her and a second later she was pushed on the ground by two big paws while it started to bark aggressively.

It wasn’t a big deal because, of course, she was strong enough to keep the dog at a safety distance for her, but she couldn’t help but thinking about how unlucky she was.  
After weeks she had finally found the courage to go out to meet the girl she had been secretly watching from her house and _that_ had to happen. She never wished so much for the sun to be in the sky to make her disappear.

« I’m so sorry! »

Among the incessant barking of the dog, Mina was able to hear a voice. It sounded so gentle, she thought. She smiled absentmindedly and, while she was still thinking about that beautiful sound, she felt the weight on her stomach disappearing and with it the dog.

« What is wrong with you, Hachi?! »

She opened her eyes and raised herself from the grass, but remained there sitting and smiling like an idiot because of the scene that was happening in front of her.  
The girl, who had now collected her dog back, was on her knees while talking with her dog in a very animated way. Hachi – she assumed that this was the dog’s name – kept looking in her direction with a really angry expression but at least she had stopped barking against her.

« I thought you were well mannered! I’m really disappointed, Hachi, » The girl continued, while angrily pointing a finger against the dog’s face.

Mina shook her head and silently laughed, because she could have never imagined that someone could be this cute and innocent.  
She stood up and reached the girl, maintaining a security distance to avoid another incident, and finally decided to speak.  
« There is no need to scold her too much, it’s okay! » Mina said trying to not let be too noticeable how nervous she was. Even though she had been alive for centuries at that point, she had never stopped being her shy and introvert self.

Hearing her words, the girl turned her head to look at her and smiled kindly and timidly, probably embarrassed because of what happened.  
« Are you okay? » She asked, standing up to face Mina directly. « She usually doesn’t act like that, I really don’t know what triggered her… »  
She gave another look at her dog, who was now sitting and watching the vampire with a mix of rage and curiosity.

« Don’t worry, it can happen, » Mina replied smiling because she knew the reason why the dog reacted in that way. Animals could _feel_ that they were different and perceived them as something dangerous for their safety and for the one of the people around them, so a dog would obviously attack the ones of her species to protect its owner. However, Mina couldn’t explain that. So she just scrolled her shoulders before speaking again.  
« I’m sure that we can become friends with time, right Hachi? » Mina said looking right into the eyes of the dog, trying to establish some kind of contact, but all she received as an answer was a growl. « …Or maybe not. »

That little exchange made the girl laugh and Mina felt her chest becoming warmer by just hearing that brief sound. She was sure that hers was the nicest laugh in the world. Maybe, even in the whole universe.

« I’m Sana, by the way, » she said extending her hand.

Mina took her hand, shaking it lightly.

« …and this is Hachi, but I think you already know by now, » Sana continued, blushing a little.

 _She is even cuter when blushing_ , Mina thought and took a moment to observe the girl. The shape of her eyes was mesmerizing, maybe it was the colour – a mix of all the shades of brown that Mina had known during her existence – or something in the way her gaze penetrated into your soul, but Mina was sure that they were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Her nose seemed carved by the greatest sculptor to ever exist, it was literally perfect. There wasn’t a single thing that Mina didn’t found beautiful about her face.

It was only when the girl coughed a little to attire her attention that Mina realized that she was staring at her, probably with the silliest expression ever printed on her face.

« I’m sorry, » Mina exclaimed loudly, letting go of Sana’s hand. She didn’t even know that her voice was able to reach such a high tone. She also thanked every single deity out there that she was a vampire, otherwise her ears would have turned into an embarrassing bright red.

« Oh, really? Nice to meet you, ‘Sorry’! » While pronouncing the last word, Sana mimed the sign of the “quotation marks” with her hands.

Mina didn’t understand the gesture at first. Only when Sana started laughing because of her confused expression she realized and, involuntarily, she laughed too.

Maybe it was because Sana’s laugh, for her ears, was the most lovable sound. Or maybe it was her eye-smile, which made her look even more precious. Or maybe it was just Sana as a whole. Mina couldn’t tell exactly what was the sensation that was growing up in her chest, but the mix of emotions she had felt in those twenty – or even less – minutes couldn’t be compared to anything she had experienced until then.

Mina felt alive, even more than when she actually was.

« I’m… » Mina stopped herself and took a deep breathe, she felt nervous even just saying her name. Anyway, Sana’s sweet smile was there to encourage her. « My name is Mina. »

« Then, _Mina_ , would you like to take a coffee with me tomorrow? To excuse me for you know… » Sana pointed one of her fingers at Hachi, who was now playing with a blade of grass and, apparently, ignoring them.

« I would love it! »

* * *

 

« Are you serious, Mina? A date?! »

Mina was sitting on the sofa of her living room, massaging her temples trying to find some peace.

Apparently, Nayeon and Momo, that despite being in a happy and long-lasting relationship couldn’t live one day without trying to enter in hers, had sneaked into her house because they had seen her talking with the _human_ girl – as they liked to specify.

« It’s not a date! » She said for the thousandth time in the last hour. « We are just going to have a coffee together. »

« That sounds like a date to me, » Momo mumbled between herself before turning towards Nayeon with an eyebrow raised.

The red-hair girl put a hand on Momo’s arm, trying to let her girlfriend understand that she should shut up for a minute. « So… When are you going to your not-date? »

« I… » Mina paused and gave a look at her phone, that was right next to her.

Sana, without really asking, had taken Mina’s phone and added her number to her contacts, telling the vampire to let her know at what hour she was available the day after. But Mina still hadn’t reached for her, since she didn’t know exactly when she could go out.  
She was aware that from 5pm the sun wouldn’t be a big problem for her safety, but she was afraid of how she would look. The perfect hour for her race to go out was after 7pm, when the sun was completely gone, because that way it wouldn’t affect them in any way. If they weren’t careful enough, they would seem like a walking dead person – and, technically, they were.

« Tomorrow, I guess, but… »

« But? »

« She told me to text her at what hour she can pick me up and… » Mina sighed, letting her words hanging because her friends would understand even if she didn’t complete the sentence.

Both Nayeon and Momo nodded and looked at her with a little bit of sadness in their eyes. They were worried, she could tell, but honestly there wasn’t any reason to be. It wasn’t something serious, she was just going to have a coffee with Sana, nothing more.

 « Are you planning to go out before the sun completely sets? »

Mina mumbled a ‘yes’ to answer to Nayeon’s question.

« If you eat before going out, it won’t be too bad, » Nayeon pointed out and Mina couldn’t help but agree.

Mina didn’t eat a lot, she did just when necessary. She loved her condition, she really did, but she thought that it wasn’t essential to feed herself once a day, or even more than once.  
Anyway, Nayeon was right. If she did, she wouldn’t look too pale or weird.

« Listen, Mina, I know what you think about the whole feeding ourselves thing but- »

« I know, » Mina said, interrupting her. « It’s the only solution, anyway. »

« Do you still have some? I can call Tzuyu if you, well… »

« Yes, Nayeon, thank you. Don’t worry, » Mina smiled at her, trying to not seem rude, even if she felt bad every time the subject was discussed.

Tzuyu, a friend of Nayeon, was a doctor and every now and then she provided them blood from the storage of the hospital she worked in. Mina hated it, because it was supposed to be used to help people, but she understood that this was for the better since going around hunting would be even worse than that. Actually, that was the main reason why she didn’t feed herself a lot.

« Now we go home, but don’t forget to text her! » Momo said jumping on her feet, also trying to ease the tension.  
The girl knew that her and Nayeon weren’t exactly in good terms about that argument and, despite them being close friends, they fought a lot because of it. She noted in her mind to thank Momo later.

After a few more exchanging, the two vampires went away, leaving Mina alone.

She sat back on the sofa and took her phone. Mina scrolled through her contact list, until she found the name she was searching for.

**_[9:45pm] to. Sana:_ ** _Hello! :) Around 5pm would be good for you?_

* * *

 

Mina was standing still in the middle of the room, looking at the clothes placed on her bed, from hours. She didn’t have a lot of options, considering that her closet was pretty basic and also repetitive, even though she couldn’t decide. Mina wore black clothes all the time, but for the occasion she had decided to try wearing something coloured.

She gave a look at the clock. _4:47_.

It was late so, without really thinking about it, she opted for a red t-shirt to wear under her favourite leather jacket. The cold wouldn’t bother her, anyway.

Subconsciously, she turned to face the mirror, only to find the reflection of her room. She closed her eyes and shook her head. That was one of the things she hadn’t been able to get used to despite all the centuries that had passed. It was also the thing that made her feel _less human_ the most.

Mina heard her phone buzz and came back to reality, putting her sad thoughts in a corner of her mind. She took her phone and, as expected, it was a text from Sana.

**_[4:53pm] Sana:_ ** _I’m here whenever you are ready to go!_ **  
_[4:53pm] Sana:_** _P.S. I hope that you like riding a motorbike ;)_

Mina had to read the second message three times before realizing what Sana had written. She would have never imagined Sana to be the type of person who owns and drive a motorbike, she was surprised.

However, since the sun was still up in the sky, she took her sunglasses and headed downstairs to go out.

When she walked out of the door, she almost felt her skin burn. Mina knew that it was just a sensation, because the light wasn’t strong enough to kill her at that hour, but she couldn’t help to feel weird.

She looked around and saw Sana sitting on the usual bench. She walked and, when she reached the girl, she poked on her shoulder.

When she touched her, Sana winced and turned around suddenly, releasing a deep breathe.

 _Cute_ , Mina thought.

« Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, » Mina said and smiled at her.

Sana returned it and stood up. « You didn’t! I was lost in thought and I got surprised. »  
Then she handed her one of the two helmets and told her to follow her.

« Are you sure that you are okay with it? I mean if you don’t want to ride it, we can walk or- »

« Yes, sure! » Mina answered quickly because, in reality, she wasn’t sure at all.

The vampire had always avoided riding any kind of motorcycles, since she thought they were useless and scary. Why riding one of those two-wheels things when you could use a car? Or the metro? Or a bus? She even disliked horses back then.  
But when Sana sent her that message, Mina hadn’t found the courage to tell her how she felt about it. Instead, she took that as an occasion to finally try something new, even if it scared her.

Sana got on the moto and put her helmet on.

 _Wow_ , was all Mina could think looking at the girl.

Mina put her glasses in her bag, cautiously avoiding to look directly in the direction of the sun, and put her helmet on, following the girl’s actions.

When she finally was on that _infernal device_ , Mina noticed that Sana didn’t seem ready to go.

« Is everything alright? » Mina asked as loud as she could through the helmet.

« Yes, but… » Sana paused, and the vampire was sure that the girl was smirking. « I think it’s better if you hold on my waist. »

Mina blinked twice, not sure of what she had heard.

« I- » Was all she was able to say before being interrupted by Sana.

« For safety reasons, you know. » Sana’s voice sounded smooth, but it made Mina shiver.

She was sure that Sana noticed it, but she seemed to ignore it.

Following the girl’s advice, Mina put her hands on her waist, trying to have a solid grip on it. She couldn’t help but hold her breath while doing it.

« Let’s go! » Sana screamed before starting up.

 

 

Their short drive had been pretty intense for Mina.

Every time that Sana surpassed a car or turned around a corner, she jumped on her place, tightening up her hold on Sana’s hips.

She knew she couldn’t die with a simple ride on a motorbike, but she was terribly scared to fall. She calmed down a little only when, while being stopped at a traffic light, Sana put one of her hands on hers, squeezing it a little.

After that, Mina thought that maybe riding a motorcycle wasn’t that bad.

However, she was happy when her feet touched the ground again.

Sana had asked her if she was okay with going to her favourite café, which was situated near the university campus. She had told Mina that she lived with her parents, but spent a lot of time there since the library wasn’t really distant.

Mina agreed since she didn’t really care about the place. She wasn’t the type of person who went to coffee shop really often, anyway.

Sana chose a table near the stained-glass window and, luckily for Mina, the sunlight didn’t reach them.

The waitress, who seemed to know Sana, came to take the order soon – Sana took an americano and a piece of strawberry cheesecake, while Mina decided to go for an espresso – and, after she returned with their ordination, they were left alone to their _not-date_.

« Tell me something about yourself, » Sana said while taking a sip of her americano.

The question caught Mina off guard. Of course she would have asked something like this, but the vampire hadn’t thought about what she could say to seem normal.

« There isn’t a lot to know about me. »

« Let me decide that! » Sana exclaimed and, in that moment, Mina knew she was screwed. « What do you do in your life? »

« Uhm, I… Work? »

« You don’t seem too sure of it, » Sana said, looking at her with a curious expression on her face.

Mina facepalmed in her mind, because obviously she was dumb enough to let the words slip out of her mouth as a question.

« Sorry, » She said, timidly smiling, before talking again. « I work from home, I translate books for kids. Usually from Japanese to English. »

« Oh, really? Did you major already? »

« Yes. I studied abroad, » Mina answered and that was true. There wasn’t any reason to tell her that she majored almost 150 years ago and that she had to pretend to be a man to do it.

« I thought you were younger than me, honestly, » Sana said. « How old are you? »

Well, that was a really _good_ question. She decided to do what she always did, answer with the age she was when she was turned into a vampire. « I’m 26, and you? »

« I’m 22 and I’m still a student, » Sana replied. « I’m majoring in English literature, I would like to be a teacher in the future. »

« I think that it suits you, » Mina told her sincerely. Sana seemed so sweet and gentle, she was sure that she could become a good teacher.

They kept talking casually until the moon started shining in the sky and they decided to go back home.

Mina wanted to return alone by walking, but Sana offered her a ride. Obviously, she couldn’t refuse her offer.

 

 

The drive seemed shorter than before and Mina was a little bit saddened by it. She didn’t want to leave Sana already, even if they spent more than three hours together.

Sana asked Mina if she could walk her up to the door of her house and she agreed. It was easy for Mina to tell ‘yes’ to whatever Sana demanded her. It was also easy for Mina to feel comfortable with Sana, despite all the thoughts that kept coming into her mind. She knew that it was weird after only one time, but Mina wanted to discover more and more things about Sana. Even if she wasn’t ready for the consequences that came with this.

« Thank you, » Mina said to Sana when they finally arrived at the front door. « Both for the coffee and for walking me here. »

Sana smiled, showing again to Mina that eye-smile capable of making her heart clench.

« My dog attacked you, you know, this was the minimum I could do, » Sana replied, blushing.

Subconsciously, when she saw the girl smile, Mina smiled too. She was extremely cute, it was unbelievable. « I told you that it’s okay »

« Yeah, but I can’t help but feel bad about it. »

« Don’t, really, » Mina said and gently touched Sana’s arm, caressing it, because she wanted to make her understand that she really didn’t need to feel like that. Somehow, her incident with Hachi had only helped Mina to reach her goal: knowing Sana.

« Now, I go. It’s late and I have a class tomorrow, so… »

« Yeah, sure! »

« Then bye, Mina. »

Mina hadn’t the time to answer, because Sana was suddenly so close to her. She hadn’t noticed that she had walked to come nearer her, she was too concentrated on looking at Sana’s eyes.

Sana took another step, leaning forward, and then, after a sweet smile, kissed her on her cheek.

Mina was speechless, because she would have never imagined this to happen. Not this soon at least.

As if nothing happened, Sana walked back, leaving Mina with the dumbest expression on her face. She didn’t even have the time to say ‘bye’ to her.

Mina didn’t know what clicked inside her when she screamed. « Sana! »

The girl turned around to face Mina again. They were pretty distant, but Mina could see the way her eyes were sparkling in the dark.

« What’s your favourite book? »

« Alice in Wonderland! »

* * *

 

Mina couldn’t believe that she was doing this for real.

She had always been an avid reader, that’s why she had a great collection of books from all centuries. She had a whole bookshelf just with works from the 19th century and, _obviously_ , she had copies of _Alice in Wonderland_ too.  
She owned one first-press print – the very first one carrying an 1865 date, a run of only 2000 pieces – and two copies of the one released at the end of 1865, published in a better quality. Mina knew how much they were worth, but she didn’t think twice before taking one of them to give it to Sana.

Just thinking about her smile when she was going to see it was enough for Mina. Honestly, it was all she cared about already.

When she left her house, she immediately recognized Sana, who was sitting on the same green bench as every day, with Hachi resting on the grass, apparently sleeping.

She took a deep breathe, hoping that the dog wouldn’t react as the last time, and started walking to reach the girl. Luckily, when she was close enough to be perceived, Hachi didn’t attack her, instead she just growled.

« Hello! »

Sana turned around to face her, who was still standing behind the bench, and smiled. « Hey! I didn’t think I would see you so soon. »

Mina raised an eyebrow, with a questioning look on her face.

« Don’t take it wrong! I’m really happy to see you, actually, » Sana said and pouted.

« I’m sure that this will make you happier, » Mina replied and took the book, safely packaged, from her bag. « Be careful while opening it, » She added, giving it to Sana.

Sana’s eyes widened seeing the little packet and, after murmuring a timid « thank you », she started unpacking it.

Meanwhile Mina had took place next to her, to have a better view of her face when she was going to see her present.

Sana’s hands worked carefully to unpackage it. Mina could see the excitement in the girl’s eyes. She was probably surprised that an almost completely stranger had given her a gift, but she was clearly amused by it.  
The sensation that formed in Mina’s chest was nice, it was as if her heart was finally full. She didn’t know of what already, but surely it was something special.

When she finally opened, Sana passed two whole minutes looking at the book in her hands, almost in shock. She kept caressing the cover, and the letters that composed the title, and slowly opening it to look at the pages – which had turned a bit yellow because of the oldness – all with a really lovely smile.

Mina giggled, proud of herself because she had clearly made the girl happy.

« Do you like it? » Mina asked, amused.

Sana raised her gaze to look at Mina, the most beautiful smile painted on her face. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and hugged Mina, embracing her so tight that she could barely breathe.

Mina was caught unprepared and didn’t react suddenly to the hug, but when she felt Sana resting her head in the notch of her neck, she responded to it naturally.

« Thank you, » Sana murmured, without moving, and her lips slightly touched Mina’s skin.

Mina didn’t know a lot about love, or affection, but she was sure that what she was feeling in that moment was the nearest thing to it. Her heart was beating extremely fast, she wasn’t aware that it could actually beat _this_ fast.  
In French, there was an expression to describe when you fell for someone in an instant, without really knowing them. It was something that you could experience just by looking at a person. _Coupe de foudre_ , it was called.  
Mina didn’t believe that this existed, but she couldn’t find another explanation to the series of emotions that she was feeling.

When Sana broke the hug, Mina felt as if she wasn’t complete anymore.

« Where did you get this? » Sana asked, turning her attention to the book again.

« My great-great-grandma owned it, she liked to collect books, » Mina simply explained. « That’s what my grandma told me. » She felt the need to add, just to make everything less suspicious or weird.

« And you are giving it to _me_? » Sana put emphasis to the last word, as it was absurd that she wanted to give her something like that.

« You told me that _Alice in Wonderland_ is your favourite book, right? I’m happy to give it to you. »

« But- »

« Sana, I’m serious, » Mina said, interrupting her. « I have another copy of it, don’t worry. »

The girl in front of her leaned forward again, kissing her cheek. A soft and chaste kiss that made Mina’s heart clench in her chest.

After that, Sana started talking, explaining to her things about the publication history of it that she already knew, but Mina didn’t mind. She would have listened to Sana’s speaking for hours.

  
During an autumnal afternoon, sitting on a green old bench in the middle of a park, Mina realized that she was definitely screwed.

* * *

 

**_2009, November._ **

As a vampire, Mina had a pretty odd conception of time.

Days seemed like minutes, weeks like hours, months like days.

Things changed when she met Sana. Or better, when she started spending time with her.

Mina went out almost everyday to meet her – even if it wasn’t really good for health to go out during hours in which the sun was still on – and the more things she discovered about Sana, the more she liked her. The more time she spent with Sana, the more she felt _human_.  
It was weird, even from her point of view, the way she quickly became attached to Sana.

Momo and Nayeon never missed a chance to make her notice it.

_« What?! » Her friends screamed at the same time._

_« It’s just a book, why are you two so shocked? »_

_« Mina, are you okay? » Momo asked approaching her, pretending to check if she had a flu touching her forehead._

_Mina smacked her friend’s hand, slightly bothered._

_« It’s her favourite book and I wanted to give her a present! »_

_« She’s definitely whipped, » They both said grinning and Mina facepalmed, again._

Mina had lost count of the afternoons she had spent with Sana sitting on that old bench, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

She had even developed some kind of “relationship” with Hachi at this point.

 

_Oh c’mon, Hachi! I just want to pat you, Mina thought approaching the dog._

_She had promised to Sana that she would have tried to be friend with her, but all her attempts were useless. Most of the times it ended with Hachi jumping on Mina to attack her – like the first time – or with Hachi chasing Mina while barking._

_However, she didn’t lose hope. So she was calmly trying to touch a really mad Hachi that, instead of attacking her, was scanning her._

_Using all her vampire senses, Mina waited for the right moment to reach for Hachi’s head. The dog was a little confused by it and not really happy but, at least, she didn’t attack her._

_« See? I’m not that bad, » Mina said to the dog, grinning._

Mina had also lost count of the times that Sana showed up to her door, bringing some pizza or snacks. She wanted to keep her company « since she was alone in that really big house », those had been Sana’s words.

 

_« Sana? » Mina said surprised when she saw the girl standing in front of her._

_« Can I come in? »_

_Mina didn’t even have to answer because Sana was already walking into her house._

_« I thought that we could have dinner together tonight! » Sana happily exclaimed. She looked like an excited kid. A very precious and excited kid._

_It didn’t matter that Mina couldn’t eat regular food without being ill for a few days. To see Sana smiling at her like that was more important._

_« Sure, let me take some beer and wine, » said Mina, leaving Sana alone in the living room._

_This was the first time that Sana visited her house and Mina didn’t have the time to prepare herself for this. But mostly she couldn’t adjust the house to make it seem more normal.  
Luckily her reserve of “food” was safely kept into the attic, because she really didn’t know how she would have explained why she had a refrigerator full of blood bags._

_When she came back to the living room, with her hands occupied by their drinks, she found Sana waiting for her on the sofa with a curious expression on her face._

_« Mina, why you don’t have photos here? »_

_Mina almost dropped everything on the floor._

  
Mina couldn’t deny that she loved spending time with Sana, even if she didn’t exactly know where their relationship was going.

* * *

 

Mina had her answer at the end of November, after almost two months since she had met Sana.

She had spent the whole afternoon with Sana, reading Baudelaire’s poems to her.  
Mina could also speak French – thing that made Sana really excited – and who was her to deny to that wonderful girl to hear her doing it?

She had translated the poems into English for Sana, too. So that she could read them alone if she wanted to. Obviously, Sana thanked her with a kiss on her cheek.

Mina couldn’t hide the fact that she was hoping for it.

 

 

It was late and Mina was heading to her house when she heard her.

« Mina? »

Mina turned herself to face again Sana, who was still sitting on the bench.

« What? » Mina said smiling towards the girl. She couldn’t believe how easily Sana could make her smile just saying her name.

Sana stood up and walked to stand in front of Mina. She knew that she probably had a really questioning look on her face, that became even more visible when Sana took her hands into hers.

Sana was timidly standing there, biting her lower lip and looking at her feet. Mina had never seen her be so shy.

She squeezed her hand a little, trying to give her courage for whatever thing she wanted to say to her and, apparently, it worked.

« I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, » She raised her gaze to meet Mina’s eyes. « I would like to take you out on a date, with me. »

Mina was sure that her heart was going to combust because she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Sana wanted to go out with her, but not as they always did. Sana actually asked her out on a _date_.

« I would love it, » The vampire answered, and the worried expression on Sana’s face suddenly disappeared, while a smile made its way on it.

« Really? »

« Yes, really, » Mina said gently, before pulling Sana in for a hug.

  
This time, Sana was the surprised one.

* * *

 

Mina’s phone rang exactly at 7pm.

**_[7:00pm] Sana:_ ** _I’m waiting outside :)_

It took her not even 20 seconds to run downstairs to open the main door of her house.

When she opened it, Sana was waiting for her while looking at the moon that had appeared in the sky. She was beautiful even seen from the back.

Mina poked her shoulder to attire her attention and, when Sana turned around, she was left breathless.

The first thing that she noticed was that Sana had cut her hair and she had bangs now, which made her even cuter.  
The second thing was that Sana was wearing specs that night. They were rounded and looked like ‘Harry Potter’ ones.  
The third thing was that Sana was wearing a really big scarf, which made her assume that she was feeling cold.  
Mina couldn’t believe that Sana could look even cuter and more beautiful than usual. She was wrong.

« You cut your hair, » Mina noted, pointing at Sana’s hair.

« Yes, do you like it? »

« You are beautiful, » Those exact words slipped from Mina’s lips almost subconsciously, and she thought that they were more than an answer to Sana’s simple question.

Sana blushed and smiled at her, saying a « thank you » so sweet that Mina almost melted on her place.

« Are you ready to go? » Sana asked and Mina nodded, closing the door behind her.

She had never been more ready for something.

 

 

That time Sana hadn’t taken her moto for a drive, instead she had decided to go for a walk with Mina to reach the cinema.

It was nice to walk with Sana like that, with their hands slightly touching but without really holding them. They seemed two teenagers going to their first date ever – which in Mina’s case was kind of true.

When they reached the cinema, Mina was surprised to see how many people were there. It was a Saturday night, so she guessed it was normal, but still quite unbelievable.

« What are we going to watch? » Mina asked when Sana returned to her with the tickets.

« _New Moon_ , obviously, » Sana answered, grabbing her by her wrist to reach the screening room in which the film was going to be projected.

Mina had never heard of that movie, though. She didn’t watch a lot of movie at home – she preferred reading a book or playing games – but apparently it was pretty famous.

« What is it about? » Mina asked after they took place in the room. Sana had chosen two seats in the back and Mina was glad of it because she didn’t like to be surrounded by too many people.

« Vampires, » Sana replied calmly while taking off her jacket and her scarf.

Mina sighed because how many chances there were that Sana would choose to watch a movie with vampires?  
This was the universe trying to block her from being relaxed for just one time while around Sana, she was sure of it.

« I’m sure you’ll like it! » Sana said before the lights of the room were turned off, sign that the movie was about to start.

Mina grinned, she was sure that she was going to regret this.

 

 

To be honest, Mina didn’t pay a lot of attention to the movie until the very end when something caught her attention, distracting her from what – or better _who_ – she had watched for the entire time.

During those two hours, Mina had realized that the most entertaining thing for her was watching the way Sana acted.  
The girl had passed all the time completely concentrated on the movie, reacting to every single scene of it – she had even cried a couple of times – and Mina found that beautiful.

Mina was also sure that Sana hadn’t noticed that they had been holding hands for almost the whole length of it. It was so enjoyable for Mina to be able to hold Sana’s hand, it was so soft and warm. She loved it.

However, the only thing that made Mina changing her focus had been one single scene: Edward, the vampire who was in love with the protagonist, sparkled when he was exposed to the sun.

Mina was shocked. Who had thought that this was a good idea? She couldn’t understand.

« I’m not saying that it’s a bad movie, I’m just confused about the sparkling thing! » Mina exclaimed for umpteenth time.

« It’s a poetic license! » Sana replied, stopping walking and looking at Mina.

« Are you really telling me that a sparkling vampire is a poetic license? » Mina said stopping too and turning around to look at Sana.

« Unless you can’t prove that vampire don’t sparkle for sure, yes! » Sana started walking again, as nothing happened leaving a shocked Mina behind her.

 _There was no way that she knows, right?_ , Mina thought, her mouth still opened in shock.

« Are you coming or what? » Sana screamed without turning around to face Mina.

Mina started running to reach Sana. That girl was going to be the end of her.

 

 

Sana had insisted to walk her home after the cinema, even if Mina had tried with all herself to not let her. She was adamant about it and her exact words had been: « I’m the one that asked you out, I’m going to take you home ».

That was why they were sitting on the bench near Mina’s house, because apparently neither of them wanted to leave the other.

Speaking with Sana was easy, spending time with Sana was easy, liking Sana was easy.

For Mina everything was easy when it came to Sana.

She was still rambling about _New Moon_ and the sparkling vampires and Mina couldn’t help but staring at her, at her profile illuminated by the moonlight. Sana was literally a work of art.

Mina noticed that Sana was shivering, probably because of the cold, and didn’t think about it twice before taking off her jacket and putting it on Sana’s shoulders.

Sana looked at her with widened eyes, surprised by her sudden gesture.

« But it’s cold, you- »

Mina interrupted Sana posing a finger on her lips. « I’m okay, don’t worry about me. »

Mina put an arm around Sana’s shoulders, trying to keep her even warmer, and Sana, like the first time they hugged, rested her head in the notch of her neck.

In her entire existence, Mina had never felt so good. It was crazy how a person could change your way to see things, your way of living and thinking.  
Sana had become the sun of Mina’s life. That sun that she was supposed to avoid to survive, Sana had unexpectedly brought it.

« Mina? » Sana called, while rising her head to face her.

Their faces were barely an inch distant from each other, Mina could feel Sana’s breath on her lips. It was like dreaming.

« I would really like to kiss you, right now… » Sana said, leaning even closer to her.

It was Mina that closed the distance between them. When her lips touched Sana’s, Mina felt as if all the centuries she had been alive where supposed to lead her to this.  
Sana’s lips were soft, probably the softest thing she had ever touched, and the kiss was just as soft as them.

When they separated, needing for air, Sana rested her forehead on Mina’s, looking directly into her eyes. Mina would never get tired to say that her eyes were the most beautiful. They were like an ocean and Mina was drowning in them.

Sana kissed her, again, but this time was just a brief touch, they lips barely met. However, Mina’s heart almost jumped out of her chest simply with that.

Mina thought that in that moment, on that bench with Sana, she had finally found her happiness and, maybe, also love.

* * *

 

 

**_5 years later._ **

Sana had always heard about how much love can hurt a person, but she couldn’t imagine how true it was until that moment. Until she literally felt her heart breaking in her chest.

« Sana... »

A pause. Her heart also seemed to pause, as if it could feel what was going to happen.

« I can’t do this anymore. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@myouizaki) or here https://curiouscat.me/ahnsolji if you want to let me know something ^^
> 
> I hope that you have liked this first chapter! :)


End file.
